bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Banana Man
. Banana Man is an ally in Bloons Adventure Time TD. He can be allied with C4 Charlie, Dungeon Finn, Finn, Jake, Juggernaut Max, Supermonkey, and Tuxedo Jake. Description . Banana Man is a humanoid top half of a banana with an opening in the peel to show his face. He wields a futuristic rifle that that enables him to fire across any distance of the map with perfect accuracy. Statistics *''Cost:'' $550 *''Damage Type:'' Energy *''Attack Speed:'' 0.63 *''Range:'' 25* *''Damage:'' 2 *''Pierce:'' 1 *'' Actual range Banana Man projects from his base, he can attack anywhere on the screen not limited by his Line of Sight, regardless of this value. Upgrades *Martian Coolant - $200 - ''Better heat dispersion allows faster firing. **X-Ray Scope - $400 - An enhanced scope sees right through camo bloons. Version History ;1.2 Banana Man attack type changed from Sharp to Energy. Pops Frozen but no longer pops Purples. Strategy Banana Man serves as an interesting Ally type to bring along for any game, helping to provide suppressing fire without needing to be in the thick of the battle as to let other, more proximity-limited towers to get in on the action, as well as cleaning up some of the bloons that sneak past the main offensive line and heading towards the exit. Considering his upgrades, an obvious parallel can be drawn to the main series Sniper Monkey, most notably during Bloons Tower Defense 5. Along with BATTD's own Sniper Monkey owning the upgrades from Path 1, Banana Man is provided with the Path 2 upgrades, equivalents of Faster Firing and Night Vision Goggles. With increased fire rate and option to see Camo Bloons, Banana Man is best put to either First or Strong Target Priority, as it is best suited for either taking out some of the high layers of tougher bloons or for taking out the few that slip through the cracks with quick shots and Camo coverage that the Sniper Monkey does not have in this game. While he can only take off two layers at a time and cannot take out Lead Bloons, he can fire off several shots in the time Sniper Monkey can, meaning situations where several low level bloons passing through will be best suited for him over Sniper Monkey. A surprisingly useful application of Banana Man is in conjunction with his changes and the new content of the 1.2 update. Specifically, his ability as an Energy Damage tower to counter Ghost Bloons. With this utility, he can serve as one of the most cost effective counters to the type, rivaled by Sam or Laser Butterfly for costing the exact same or $450 respectively. What puts Banana Man above these options is having consistent fire and prowess of cleaning up leftover bloons, allowing the player to have a freed character space (if Sam was solely used to counter Ghost Bloons) or provides access to Camo detection Laser Butterfly lacks. Trivia *Banana Man is based on the character in the Adventure Time series of the same name. *Despite the in-game description, Banana Man is still obstructed from shooting down bloons blocked by objects and outside his Line of Sight.